Alvarez Empire
The Alvarez Empire (アルバレス帝国 Arubaresu Teikoku) is a large country located in the Western Continent, Alakitasia. Description Alvarez Empire was founded at an unspecified time period by Zeref Dragneel, who subjugated 730 guilds of Alakitasia by martial force and crowned himself Emperor by the name of Spriggan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 444, Pages 15-16 In year X781, Alvarez attempted to wage war on Ishgar's countries in a bid to capture Fairy Tail's most sacred artifact, Lumen Histoire, but were thought to have halted their invasion after being subjected to the might of Etherion and threatened with Face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 14-16 However, Zeref admitted that he quelled the unsanctioned war himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 13 In the year X783, the empire and the countries of Ishgar severed all diplomatic relations.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Page 9 Localization The Alvarez Empire is located on the western continent of Alakitasia. Its exact borders are not known, but it is said to span a large portion of the landmass.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Page 14 Administration and Government It is a state in which the current regime is a monarchy, ruled by an Emperor. The current form of the empire was created from the union of 730 Guilds of the continent, who have merged into a single military force of the country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 15-16 The Emperor also employs a personal guard, composed of the twelve strongest Mages of the continent, known as the Spriggan 12.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Page 19 Military Power Because Alvarez is a massive militaristic empire, they possess humongous armies that their numbers extends above 2,000,000 strong.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Pages 20 Unlike the previous enemies that Fairy Tail faced, their soldiers are better trained and possess Magic Power that is not to be take lightly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 456, Pages 7 The Emperor of Alvarez is not the only commanding officer of these armed forces, he possessed his own elite group of powerful Mages: the Spriggan 12 that are able to lead his armies to war and are said to be on the level of strength with Ishgar's strongest Mage, God Serena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 18-20 Their forces are not limited to just humans, but Machias as well, a machine-like race with magical abilities as well. They have advanced warships that go by sea Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 11or by air,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 453, Pages 18-19 they also carry numerous troops for ground assaults.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Pages 5 Soldiers that are under the command of one of the Spriggan 12 possess their own unique features, characteristics and uniforms. The Spriggans' have their own squads and as such possess their own tough Mages that can put up difficult fights. The number of those Mages are various and are not set numbers. The strategies that Alvarez's armies follows have been formulated by Zeref who spent most of his immortal life preparing for the "Dragon King Festival".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Pages 13 His strategy is almost frightening, for he was able to move his forces in all directions of Fiore while distracting Fairy Tail with a Vanguard force. They even conquered Fiore's neighboring country Bosco.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Pages 9-10 Command Structure *Emperor Spriggan; Ruler of Alvarez **Spriggan 12; Elite Force ***Ajeel Ramal; Desert King ****Ajeel Squad *****Bakel *****Kareem ***August; Magic King ***Brandish μ; Nation Demolisher ****Brandish Squad *****Marin Hollow ***Dimaria Yesta; War Maden ***God Serena; Former #1 Wizard Saint ***Invel; Winter General ***Wahl Icht; Adjudicator Cities/Towns References Navigation Category:Locations